


Bone

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [86]
Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Related, F/F, Fighting Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "You're getting too emotional," she says lowly, with both of Katana's hands grasping ruthlessly to her neck, forcing her to a brick wall. Harley's lipstick-smeared mouth quirks. "Relax."





	Bone

**Author's Note:**

> It's my 800th fic! I'm so hyped! :))))) And there's many more to come in the future! I'M IN LOVE WITH THESE TWO TBH. ANGRY SEXUAL TENSION IS WHAT I'M HERE FOR. YESSSSSSS. Also yes comments/thoughts always appreciated!

 

086\. Bone

*

"You ever have a little _fun_ 'round here?"

Harley absently twirls around her bat, swaying her head back and forth, along with her twin pigtails.

The mission isn't done, and before she can tap on Katana's shoulder with her forefinger, Harley finds herself being thrown down and wrestled onto the ground, with Katana's weight on top of her.

A burst of screeching, loud laughter escapes her, as Katana's fist slams onto the blacktop.

" _Now_ you're getting it," Harley whispers, malice glittering in her round, pale blue eyes. She shoves her knee roughly between them, planting a foot to Katana's chest and forcing her up.

Once they're separated, Katana yells out enraged, unsheathing her weapon and attacking her.

Harley effortlessly side-steps a downwards stroke, whirling around and blocking multiple hits, smirking when the katana goes flying in the air.

"You're getting too emotional," she says lowly, with both of Katana's hands grasping ruthlessly to her neck, forcing her to a brick wall. Harley's lipstick-smeared mouth quirks. " _Relax_."

Maybe that's too much to ask, but Harley witnesses the sharpness in those dark, lovely eyes soften in bemusement. Only for a moment.

Daring an impulsive thought, Harley lifts one hand, running the inside of her fingers over the angle of Katana's cheek. She inclines her head, gusting a warm puff of air to Katana's mouth, waiting.

A blaze of unadulterated _delight_ licks up Harley's spine, when their mouths nudge into each other.

She wouldn't even call it a halfass attempt of a _kiss_ ; it's more touch-contact than anything, hotly scraping flesh-to-flesh, brimming with vibrations.

Deadshot whistles for their attention.

Katana's face screws up, reddening as she mumbles in Japanese, bending for her weapon.

"Call me, _sweethwart_!" Harley croons, waving.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
